tsundere
by mysticahime
Summary: AU, OOC; SasuSaku; — "My pride is stronger than my feelings, don't try to play me. I could think of you for 24/7 and you still wouldn't hear from me." Share to timeline? Shaaarrrreeeeee.


Standard disclaimer applied.

.

.

.

 **tsundere**

by **mysticahime  
** **2015**

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, kedua kakinya saling menyilang sementara punggung bersandar ke belakang. Kerut yang tercipta di tengah alis menggambarkan perasaan gadis itu secara gamblang, ditambah dengan bibir ditekuk sehingga seraut wajah masam tidak mampu disembunyikan lagi.

"Kenapa dia tidak menelepon?" gerutunya kesal sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk pada sisi luar lengannya.

Saat ini jam digital di meja kerjanya menunjukkan waktu yang sudah cukup larut—nyaris pukul sepuluh—dan ponselnya membisu semenjak tadi siang. Ponsel itu hanya berdering saat makan siang, notifikasi dari rekan kerjanya bahwa setelah jam istirahat lewat, seluruh anggota divisi finansial termasuk dirinya harus mengikuti _meeting_ dengan kepala bagian. Wajah Sakura mengeruh drastis ketika selesai _meeting_ ia menemukan ponselnya masih dalam keadaan yang biasa; layar kosong tanpa notifikasi pesan apa pun, tidak ada tanda-tanda panggilan tak terjawab, maupun _chat_ singkat dari seseorang yang tidak kunjung memberikan kabar maupun sekadar memberikan sapaan singkat.

"Terlalu sibuk, ya?" Gadis itu menghela napas, memutuskan untuk membalik ponselnya agar layar tidak terlihat lagi oleh mata. Sasuke kalau sudah bekerja memang tidak kenal waktu. Ia sering sekali mendengar selentingan bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang yang _workaholic_ , seringkali melanjutkan pekerjaan sampai melewati batas jam kerja normal. Oh, masalahnya, siapa yang pernah bilang Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang normal? Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah dikenalnya selama lima tahun belakangan adalah manusia paling abnormal yang pernah ada. Galak, suka main perintah, maunya menang sendiri, arogan, dan selalu punya argumen pintar bila Sakura merajuk. Dominansi seperti itu membuatnya kalah telak selama ini—b, bukan berarti ia akan mengomel setelah tahu kalah, t-tapi bukannya senang juga!

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Lima.

Sepuluh—

" _BakaSukeeeeee!_ " Jengkel, tidak salah lagi. Ia mengubah posisi, kini dagunya bertumpu pada permukaan meja. Ponsel yang tadinya sengaja dibalikkan kini dipegang dengan kedua tangan, kuncinya dibuka sambil menggembungkan pipi. Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali Sasuke itu! Setidaknya, meski berniat lembur sampai besok pagi, luangkan waktu untuk mengirim _chat_ singkat sebatas 'sudah makan?' di LINE, kek! Memangnya mengetik pesan sependek itu akan membuat jempolnya bengkak sehingga mengganggu kinerja? _Hiiiiih_. Sakura menelusuri linimasa LINE untuk mengecek apakah Sasuke sempat meng- _update_ status seharian ini—yang mana tidak mungkin. Minggu lalu, ia iseng melihat-lihat _home_ Sasuke dan menemukan si pemuda tidak pernah menuliskan apa pun di _home_ -nya. Mengganti _display picture_ pun tidak pernah.

Jempolnya berhenti pada sebuah gambar berisi kutipan kata-kata.

" _My pride is stronger than my feelings,  
don't try to play me._

 _I could think of you for 24/7 and you still wouldn't hear from me."_

"Sasuke banget," mendengus singkat, telunjuk diketuk-ketukkan ke layar ponsel. _Brengsek_. Seandainya selama ini Sasuke memainkan peran seperti itu, berarti ia sedang menggali kuburnya sendiri. Berpura-pura sibuk di kantor hanya untuk memastikan Sakura menghubunginya duluan (dan memang itu yang Sakura lakukan!) kemudian melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Oh, _keterlaluan_. Egomu lebih tinggi daripada perasaanmu, heh? Lihat saja, mulai besok Sakura akan membalas dengan perlakuan yang sama.

"Cih."

 _Like – Comment_

 _ **Like**_

 _Share to timeline?_

 _ **Shaaarrrreeeeee**_

Sakura menekan _checkbox_ dengan sekuat tenaga meski pilihan tersebut tidak akan tampak seperti pikirannya sendiri. _Shaaaaaarrrrreeeee_ saking gemasnya pada Sasuke. Biar Sasuke baca. Biar Sasuke tahu kalau bukan hanya Sasuke yang bisa berbuat begitu. Gadis itu mendengus puas ketika me- _refresh_ linimasanya dan menemukan pos tersebut sudah muncul di bagian paling atas. Kalau begini, kapan pun Sasuke mengecek LINE-nya, ia akan menemukan pos Sakura—terkecuali pemuda itu tidak suka menelusuri _update_ dari orang-orang yang tercantum di kontaknya.

Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya Sasuke punya kontak di ponselnya? Sakura bahkan tidak yakin Sasuke menyimpan nomor ponselnya kalau bukan ia sendiri yang memasukkannya secara paksa.

Sekarang, tinggal menunggu bagaimana reaksi Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi layar ponsel yang sudah kembali menggelap pasca dikunci. Apakah Sasuke akan kaget? Heran? Kebakaran jenggot? _Eee, sebentar, Sasuke kan tidak punya jenggot_.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Lima.

Sepuluh—

"Keripik setaaaaannn!"

Ponselnya tetap bungkam, tidak ada tanda-tanda Uchiha Sasuke berusaha menghubunginya. Tidak ada telepon, SMS, _chat_ , maupun komentar di posnya. Sakura bahkan sudah berulang kali mengecek apakah ponselnya tidak sengaja berada dalam mode _silent_. Tidak, kok. Sinyalnya pun bagus. Abonemen internetnya baru diperbarui minggu lalu sehingga tidak mungkin ia kehabisan kuota. Kartunya masih dalam masa aktif karena belum lama ini diisi pulsa.

Kini, Sakura misuh-misuh sendiri. Dua lengannya dilipat, dijadikan bantal untuk kepalanya di atas meja.

"Bodo, ah." Matanya dipejamkan. Jengkel.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ketiduran dalam posisi seperti itu, namun ketika terbangun oleh bunyi berisik, Sakura merasakan lehernya sakit luar biasa. _Jenius_ , gerutunya dalam hati sambil berusaha meraih bunyi berisik yang mengganggu tidur dadakannya, apa pun itu.

Ponselnya berdering.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Oh_.

Sakura menekan layar sentuh ponselnya dan menempelkan bagian _speaker_ di telinga, tidak berucap apa-apa.

Suara Sasuke terdengar dari seberang sana.

" _Mulai sekarang, aku akan tahu kau sedang memikirkanku kalau kau tidak menelepon, Sakura."_

Krik.

" _Tsundere."_

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak sesaat, kemudian menyipit. Seandainya tatapan mata bisa menghasilkan kentang goreng dan Uchiha Sasuke berada di depannya, mungkin pemuda itu sudah tenggelam dalam lautan kentang goreng.

"Apa maksudmu?!" semburnya kesal. Setelah seharian menunggu kabar dari Uchiha Sasuke, yang didapatkannya adalah julukan _tsundere_ seperti itu. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan kesal?

" _Kau,"_ pemuda itu mengulangi perkataannya, _"tsundere."_

"Aku," Sakura menghela napas, memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya, " **tidak** _tsundere_."

" _Hn. Kau tsundere."_

"Oh, Sasuke. Kalau kau menelepon hanya untuk mengajakku bertengkar, aku akan menutup telepon ini sekarang juga."

Ada keheningan sesaat di seberang sana. Sakura sampai-sampai menjauhkan telinga dari ponsel dan membuka kunci ponselnya. Telepon mereka masih tersambung, kok. Kecuali sinyal operator yang dipakai Sasuke mendadak jelek— _tidak mungkin_. Uchiha Sasuke si konglomerat selalu memakai operator yang punya kualitas jaringan paling bagus, sekaligus bertarif paling mahal.

"Sasuke? Kututup, nih." Jangan dikira ia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menunggu telepon Uchiha Sasuke. _Channel_ FoxMovie akan memutarkan film kesukaannya lima menit lagi—Sakura memandangi jam digital di meja kerjanya—dan ia belum mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari mesin pengering.

Ada selang beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

" _Tidak."_

Sakura nyaris murka. "Tidak _apa_?"

" _Aku tidak menelepon untuk mengajakmu bertengkar."_

"Lalu?"

" _Aku meneleponmu untuk memintamu membuka jendela dan melongok ke bawah."_

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat tinggi, bingung dengan instruksi yang diucapkan Sasuke, namun ia menurut saja. Tirai tebal yang menutupi jendela ia sisihkan, kemudian Sakura membuka jendela (persis seperti kata Sasuke) dan menjulurkan kepala ke luar jendela.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan dari luar pagar _flat_ dua lantai yang disewa Sakura.

" _Hai, sudah makan?—begitu kan, yang ingin kau dengar?"_

Sekuat apa pun Sakura berusaha menahan agar sudut-sudut bibirnya tetap membentuk bibir yang ditekuk, sabit itu timbul tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Lengkung senyum yang perlahan melebar meski hanya sedetik. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali memasang wajah masam sambil mengerutkan kening. Matanya menyipit.

"Buat apa kau ke sini?" Ponselnya masih di telinga.

" _Bukan untuk apa-apa."_ Sasuke terlihat mengedikkan bahu di bawah sana. _"Dan kau jangan pura-pura tidak senang. Itu menyebalkan."_

"Hei, berkacalah. _Kau_ yang menyebalkan." Sakura tidak terima dengan tudingan semena-mena. Memangnya siapa yang mencari gara-gara? Sakura? Mimpi, si Sasuke itu.

" _Tapi kau tersenyum."_ Betapa Sakura ingin sekali menoyor kepala orang se-sok tahu Uchiha Sasuke. _"Mengakulah. Let's call it a day. Simpan amarahmu buat besok-besok, dan—"_

"Apa?" Sakura menyalak, galak.

" _Kau benar-benar tsundere."_

"HEI!"

Di bawah sana, Sasuke mengangkat lengannya kemudian melambaikan tangan. Kemudian, pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Lima tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuat Sakura tahu bahwa dari kantor si pemuda ke rumahnya sendiri, tempat Sakura tinggal mengharuskannya memutar arah cukup jauh. Pukul setengah dua belas malam dan mampir ke _flat_ -nya meski hanya sebatas di luar pagar adalah tindakan yang... _yang tidak bisa dikatakan tidak manis_.

Telepon itu terputus beberapa detik setelahnya, tanpa ada yang mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Siapa yang memutuskan terlebih dahulu, Sakura tidak tahu. Namun, beberapa menit setelahnya, ia menemukan sebuah status dari Sasuke di linimasa LINE-nya.

" _Let's call it a day for today;_

 _I could call you 'tsundere' for 24/7 and still think about you at the same time."_

Uchiha Sasuke mungkin bukan pemuda yang sangat sensitif dan akan menghubungi setiap jam hanya untuk berbincang mengenai hal-hal remeh. Bukan pula pemuda yang senang melakukan PDA— _public displays of affection_. Oh, lupakan beberapa waktu lalu Sakura mengutuknya karena tidak memberikan kabar seharian penuh. Sekarang, kemarahannya menguap tanpa jejak.

Coba lihat, siapa yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi layar ponsel?

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi ketika ingin tahu apa reaksi Haruno Sakura setelah ia menuliskan status seperti itu pada _home_ LINE-nya yang selalu kosong. Ada komentar? _Like_? Atau—

 _Sakura hanya men-share statusnya di linimasa_.

Tanpa membombardirnya dengan _chat_.

Tidak ada _like_ , baik _love, jealous, sad, laugh_ —

Hanya _share_. Dengan komentar kecil di bagian bawah posnya,

" _Copycat."_

Sambil mengeringkan rambutntya yang basah setelah mandi, Sasuke mendengus dan mengunci ponselnya. Sakura masih keras kepala, rupanya. Tidak mau meninggalkan jejak di daftar notifikasi Sasuke, tapi jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu membaca statusnya.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar.

" _Tsundere_."

.

.

.

 **/fin**

.

.

.

 **A/B/A:** fic ga jelas ini dibuat untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri, setelah seharian penat sama urusan dunia perkesetan jagad raya (baca: koas). Sekalian mau bilang, _let's call it a day_ untuk semua masalah-masalah duniawi (!) termasuk stres buat yang mau SBMPTN pagi ini (ini selesainya jam 1.10 am btw). Jangan tegang yak, selow aja. _Let's call it a day_ buat belajarnya, nanti setelah ujian SBMPTN-nya juga langsung aja _let's call it a day_. Kalian bersantailah, baca fic aku (PEDE GILA) buat hiburan gitu.

Kamu ga capek sendirian kok. Aku juga capek lahir dan batin, tapi mau ga mau harus tetep semangat karena hidup ya pasti bakalan terus maju ga akan mundur. Semangat! :]

 **Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime**


End file.
